


If You Love Me Right

by Insignias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: Sex with Shiro was great; it was perfect. Shiro was as gentle a lover as he was a partner and Lance never felt more at ease than when Shiro would gently finger him open, kiss him sweetly, and make love to him as Lance clung tight and murmured how good he was through it all. But Lance wasn't the delicate flower Shiro always seemed to want to treat him as, and as much as Lance loved being cared for, sometimes he just needed something more.





	If You Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernBird/gifts).



> A gift for SouthernBird, as a partial thanks for all the fun we have in our DMs. Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Lance glanced at the clock on the nightstand, breath hitching in little gasps as he pressed the egg vibrator to the crown of his cock. 2:04 P.M. meant Shiro was most definitely still at work, and the guilt Lance felt for getting off without him was quickly drowned out by the twinge of sensation thrumming through him, making his toes curl and chest shake. He shifted his feet against the towel underneath him, and felt the dildo inside him jostle deeper. He gasped and reached below him to grip it, adjusting it so it rubbed against his prostate as his hips jerked in little thrusts, unable to keep still against the twin sensations of vibrator and dildo stretching him wide.

Sex with Shiro was great; it was perfect. Shiro was as gentle a lover as he was a partner and Lance never felt more at ease than when Shiro would gently finger him open, kiss him sweetly, and make love to him as Lance clung tight and murmured how good he was through it all. But Lance wasn't the delicate flower Shiro always seemed to want to treat him as, and as much as Lance loved being cared for, sometimes he just...

Well, sometimes Lance wanted to held down by those deliciously muscled arms and fucked into the mattress while Shiro growled out all the things he'd thought of doing to Lance while at work that day as he whimpered and came for the third time.

Which is how he found himself here, stretched out at the head of their bed, towel underneath him, slowly fucking himself on a dildo he'd bought from a perfectly legal site that had promised prompt, discrete shipping. He'd gotten the egg vibrator as a little treat for himself, and it was proving itself well worth the extra shipping. 

He'd only just closed his fingers around the vibrator, pressing it tight to the underside of his cock and shifting forward to really begin fucking himself when he heard the front door click open. He paused, half-incredulous, sure he'd misheard, and heard the unmistakable sounds of keys being tossed in their basket and footsteps climbing the stairs. 

Lance hiccuped a breath, panic and need climbing high, sensation ratcheting into something indescribable. He needed—he needed to hide, to stop, to fuck, because the thought of Shiro finding him like this, slick and bare with a hand trapped around his dick and the vibrator loud enough God could hear was too much to bear. He'd be horrified, stricken, if he found out Lance was as much of a slut as he wanted to be--

The door swung open, Shiro's mouth half-caught in a smile, confused, and searching and everything thundered through him, sensation and shame tearing out everything inside him as he gasped and arched, unable to stop his hips from driving the dildo deeper. He'd been caught, he'd been seen, Shiro knew, he fucking knew---

Lance screamed as sensation jarred through him, overwrought with it as orgasm sluiced through him again, pulled apart at the seams. He clutched blindly at the wrist of a hand closing tight around his dick, the egg vibrator pressed taunt against frenulum, squeezing again as he tried to break away. 

“Please, please, please,” He whimpered, incapable of thought, writhing against it. It was so much, he couldn't think--

“Is this what you've been doing while I've been gone, Lance?” growled a voice in his ear, low and rasping as Lance sobbed, “Have you been fucking this dildo the whole time?” 

Lance keened, feeling the grip on his dick loosen until the dildo inside him was ground against his hole, rough and unrelenting. He sobbed and shook his head, unable to speak; it shifted, ground against his prostate. Lance saw stars.

“Lance.” The word was sharp, sudden; an order. 

“N-no,” Lance hiccuped, clawing at Shiro, desperate and raw as pleasure jolted inside him, weaker, he was falling, “Just once, just once, Shiro, oh god--” 

Shiro growled again, flattening him to the bed with the breadth of his hand; breath hot and short as it flushed over his mouth, Shiro's bulk immovable above him, “You're taking this thing awfully easy for 'just once', Lance. Are you sure that's the right answer?” 

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Lance growled, arching as the dildo was pulled out a little, only to be ground in roughly again at his tone, “Nnh, it's supposed to be you!” 

There was a pause and Lance heaved for breath, shuddering as Shiro shifted above him, one hand on his chest, the other moving to unbuckle his belt, drawn his fly down with a slow, loud sound. 

“Me, huh?” And Lance felt something unknown jar through him, he blinked up at the older man in disbelief, “Why don't we test that?” 

The hand at his chest trailed up to his jaw, thumbing at his lower lip. 

“Up here, Lance.” 

Lance hissed, hesitant. The thumb swiped into his mouth, palm cupping his jaw, firm and guiding. 

“Up, Lance.” 

He obeyed, sluggish, disbelieving, crawling to his knees as Shiro pulled his cock free, thick and long and something Lance has seen so many times, but this was jarring and new; framed by his dress pants and dripping precum from the tip. Lance licked his lips unconsciously, and Shiro hummed approval, rubbing a soothing line against his jaw. 

“Get me ready, Lance.” He ordered, voice deep, eyes impossibly dark, “Then we'll see how that plastic you've got measures up.” 

Lance whined, high in his throat and found himself leaning forward without thinking about it, sucking on the dark head as if he needed it to breathe. It felt like he did, even as Shiro pressed forward, relentless, choking off his air until his cock was buried tight in his throat. He hummed, helpless and delighted, as Shiro groaned, stroking his jaw. 

He could stay like that forever, but Shiro gripped his jaw in both his hands, pulling him free to suck in a quick breath, then back around him, wet and sloppy and so good. He used Lance, guiding him forward, keeping him there until Lance saw spots, then pulling back at the last moment. Lance felt his hips twitch, helplessly, the dildo still inside him. He felt so full, stopped up on all ends, pleasure spiking into him with each roll of their hips, from above and below. 

He could feel Shiro was close, could tell in the jump of his pulse and the jagged edge of his breathing, but just as Lance readied himself, opening his throat and humming out another note, Shiro pulled free, groaning and flushed down his chest, eyes clenched tight against the feeling. His cock twitched and Lance ducked forward, darting out to lick it and gasping as Shiro tugged him back by his hair, rough and painful. 

“No.” He ordered, Lance shivered, hips twitching, cock leaking a string of pre to join an already hopeless stain on the bed. He glanced up at Shiro, pleading, and whined when Shiro only stared down at him, face impassible. 

“Please,” He whispered, “Please, Shiro, please---” 

“On your back.” He ordered. Lance practically collapsed in relief; pulling himself only far enough he could give Shiro room, hiccuping with sensation as the dildo shifted inside him, slipping out a little. Settled, he waited for Shiro to make a move, knees flexing out in obvious invitation. Shiro surveyed his efforts with impassivity, dark eyes flicking over his face and trailing down to the mess on his belly, the bulbous end of the dildo peeking out of him. 

He sneered and Lance shuddered, feeling his cheeks grow hot, “Will you be tight enough for me?” He rumbled, pressing forward just enough to lay a hand on Lance's knee, “You've had that thing in you for a while, haven't you, do I even need to prep you?” 

Lance gasped, clenching down on the dildo instinctively, sending a bolt of pleasure straight through his gut. His cock dribbled onto his belly. 

“Answer me, Lance.” 

Lance keened, drawn taunt, eyes clenched shut against the answer. He cried out as the grip on his knee turned crushing. 

“No!” He gasped, flexing his legs out wider, both to escape the jolt of pain and open himself more, “No, I won't, I won't, please--” 

“Good.” Came the growl, and Lance sobbed as he felt Shiro's bulk press forward, one hand catching his hip as the other came up against the bottom of the dildo, teasing at his rim, calloused fingers sharp. 

“Please,” Lance whispered, tears pricking, “Please, Shiro, please, I promise, I promise--” 

The sensation of the dildo leaving him made him groan, his hole clenching and bereft, open, needing, until something hot and wide pushed into him, filling him up again. He cried out, arching, writhing to take more of it, faster, it wasn't enough--

But Shiro pushed him back with one hand, shoving him back onto the bed roughly, holding him down even as his hips rocked forward for more.

“Stop.” Shiro ordered, cold and deep, “You'll get it when I give it to you, not a second before. Now, stop.” 

Lance locked up at Shiro's voice, drawn tight as a bowstring, chest heaving, fighting against everything in his body because Shiro told him to. Stop, wait, be good, be good and he'll--

He couldn't tell when Shiro bottomed out because he was already drawing back to slam into him again, fast and hard, unrelenting. Lance screamed at the suddenness of it, scrabbling for a hold as pleasure rocketed through him, jolts of sensation sparking up his spine with every thrust. It was too much. From the quiet overfull feeling of a dildo he could control, to the immense, unpredictable pressure of Shiro fucking him, hot and deep and perfect. Lance clutched at Shiro's shoulders, needing something to ground him, anything, as he rocked his hips forward for more, unable to stop himself even as Shiro's grip tightened into painful clarity. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Shiro rasped, grunting with the effort, pulling his cock almost completely free only to shove it in again, over and over as Lance sobbed into him, “Is this better? Is this what you want? What you need? I'll give it to you, I'll give you everything, just--”

“Yes—yes,” Lance choked, pulling him close, needing him against him, his shirt soaked between them, “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're so perfect, I'm sorry-” 

“Fuck,” Shiro swore, thrusts erratic and deep, scraping against his prostate again and again, ratcheting them both higher, “Love you, love you, Lance--” 

He came deep inside Lance, hot and long; helplessly thrusting as if he could push himself deeper, pulling them both taunt as Lance gasped and moaned, the sensation of it all driving him up and up until Lance himself was coming, biting deep into Shiro's shoulder to muffle his scream, feeling everything inside him shatter and whiteout.

Lance came back to himself as Shiro pulled out of him, slow and gentle even as his thighs trembled and muscles shivered with the aftereffects of orgasm. He felt boneless and exhausted; raw from all of the jangling thoughts now crowding into his head. Shiro had caught him fucking himself, had been upset. He'd fucked Lance harder than he'd ever had before and ordered him to take it. And Lance had loved every second of it. What was he supposed to say? 

He moaned as the bed shifted, jarring him in a way that left no room for speculation on the reality of his ass. A cool hand swept across his forehead, laid gently against his jaw. He squinted his eyes open, uncertain, to see Shiro looking down at him, apologetic. 

“Lance?” He asked, and Lance sighed; this was his Shiro, “Lance, are you okay?”

“Mm,” Lance murmured, turning his head to press it into the soothing cool of his palm, “M'fine. You?” 

Shiro smiled, his ears were pinking up, “I'm fine. Better than, I think. Are you thirsty?” 

Lance's lips twitched into a smile, even as his brows furrowed, “Wassthat mean? You like fucking me raw?” 

Shiro took a shuddering breath and Lance felt his smile widen, “I think it's something we should talk about.”

“Mmkay,” Lance agreed, the word got caught in his jaw as he yawned, drawing the syllables out, “Water first? Sleep?”  
Shiro smoothed his hand through Lance's hair, comforting, and Lance felt himself fall further into drowsiness.

“I'm going to clean you up and get you some water.” Shiro shifted, levering himself off the bed. Lance made a sleepy sound of displeasure, “Then we'll talk when you wake up, okay?” 

Lance hummed, picked a sleep-weighted hand up to fumble at Shiro, “Don't leave, 'kay? Want you back here.”

Shiro's hand slid through his hair again, reassuring, “I'll be right here, Lance.” 

Lance huffed, and felt the barest of kisses on his forehead as he drifted. “Thanks,” came a whisper, barely loud enough to register. Lance pulled the thought close and breathed deep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes found. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you're inclined!


End file.
